yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 046
の | romaji = Hangyaku no Haō Kokuryū | japanese translated = The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon | japanese air date = March 8, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Shishikura Toshi }} "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" is the forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 8, 2015. Summary Now with only 800 LP and both "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding" and "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta" on his field, Reed activates the effects of his two monsters since monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field. Declaring "Full House of Full Stomachs", he has his "Royal Cookpals" force-feed Olga's "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" and Halil's "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp", causing them to swell up. Nico Smiley narrates the twist, explaining that Reed had been pushed into a corner, but is now making a comeback; can Halil and Olga's monsters handle the rush of exquisite cuisine? Unfortunately for him, the crowd are still displeased by the lack of the other areas, though Reed's fans see nothing wrong with letting him be in the spotlight. Yoko states that they can't allow that; as this is a Battle Royal, Reed is not the only one who is fighting. Skip, Ally, Tate, and Frederick are initially pleased, until Yoko begins gushing over Dennis, shocking the local crowd. The kids, wanting to know what is happening with Yuya and Zuzu, decide to go and see for themselves, running off with Skip in pursuit. Yoko, meanwhile, muses on Halil’s ethnic appeal. Tate, Ally, and Frederick run through the halls, followed by Skip, until a staff member stops them, explaining that non-combatants are forbidden from entering the Battle Royal. The kids are shocked that they won’t even be allowed to return home, and Henrietta Akaba apologizes, standing down the hall with Riley. It’s the first time that the ARC System has been used outside a stadium, and they don't want any accidents to happen. Skip muses that they are keeping people out to avoid accidents, and Henrietta thanks him for understanding. Then she notices Tate, who she observes is in the finals of the Youth Class. She comments that the match to decide Tate's opponent is about to begin, and the winner will of course be Riley. Riley's hand tightens on his teddy bear. Henrietta states that the Top matches for the Youth and the Senior class are both on schedule, though it's a shame that they can’t be shown here. She reassures them that soon all of the feeds will return and the tournament will continue uninterrupted, and everything will go according to plan. The cryptic statement is noticed by Skip, who repeats it to himself. " is Summoned.]] At the Ancient Ruins area, the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force member declares his turn and draws. He activates the effect of "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" to inflict 600 damage to Yuya since he controls a monster, knocking Yuya onto his back and reducing his LP to 200. Aura yells, "Darling!" and tries to help him, but Gong holds her back. She protests that at this rate, Yuya will lose, but Gong is wondering if it's really Yuya. Yuya meanwhile gets to his feet and roars in anger, emitting a dark aura. Claude and Declan are watching from the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude wondering what is going on. The terrified Obelisk Force wonder what is up with Yuya, and yell at each other to hurry up and eliminate him. Yuya's eyes widen at the statement, and he declares his turn. He draws while shrouded in darkness, and the shadows burst apart to reveal that he’s drawn "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His eyes flick from the card to his Pendulum Zones, and he chants, "Swing once again, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servant!" "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" appears from the Summoning portal and roars. Gong gasps that Yuya has two Dragons on his field. Yuya declares, "Xiangke Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!” He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", who collects energy on the points of the design on its shield; once per turn, it can give an Xyz Monster a Level that is equal to its Rank. The energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with a Level of 4. Claude and Gong are shocked at the concept of giving a Level to an Xyz Monster. Next, Yuya chants, "Xiangsheng Magician, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers!" He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician"; once per turn he can target one monster to make it the same Level as another monster. "Xiangsheng Magician" fires an arrow at the space between "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion", covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making "Dark Rebellion” Level 7. Gong and Declan observe that now Yuya has two Level 7 monsters, and Yuya overlays the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion". He chants, "Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" With a snarl, the new Dragon appears with 3000 ATK, causing powerful shockwaves to rock the area. The Obelisk Force gasp that these shockwaves can’t be from the Standard Dimension. Aura tries to leap for Yuya, but only succeeds in being blown back into Gong by the shockwaves and knocking them both down. arrives in the Arctic Zone.]] In the Iceberg Area, Yugo emerges in surprise from a flash of light on his Duel Runner. He looks around in surprise, wondering if this is the Ice Age, and then he pulls out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, musing that whenever it shines, he gets warped to a random place. Looking around the icy landscape, he wonders if he's traveled to a future where humanity has fallen to an icy wasteland. Then he notices Ken Umesugi and Taka, and he waves, yelling at them. They mistake him for Yuya, irritating Yugo at his name being mistaken immediately, and he tells them that his name is Yugo. Back at the Ancient Ruins, Yuya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" treated as Level 7, it can destroy all of his opponent's Level 7 or lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" lets out a roar that destroys the three "Ancient Gear Hound Dog"s as they try to retreat, and the Obelisk Force all take 1000 damage, lowering the red-jeweled member to 1500 LP and his fellows to 3000. Yuya then explains that furthermore, by using an Overlay Unit, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" can attack equal to the number of times that monsters were destroyed this turn. Gong, shielding Aura, is shocked at the effect, and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its maw as Yuya explains that since three monsters were destroyed, he can attack all three of the Obelisk Force. The struts that make up the wings of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" open up, generating energy beams to spread its wings, and Yuya tells it to get the Obelisk Force. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacking with "Wrath of Rebellion, Strike Disobey". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" rips its tusks from the ground to strike the Obelisk Force, knocking them down and reducing their LP to zero. In the Leo Corporation observation room, the view of the Duel is interrupted by a high-level Synchro Summoning reading from the Iceberg Area. Even Declan is caught off guard by the announcement. The person responsible for the reading, Yugo, sits astride his Duel Runner, asking the defeated Ken and Taka where he is. But the unconscious Ryozanpaku School students don't respond, and Yugo protests that they were the ones who attacked him. He takes off his helmet again, and he calls out for someone else. Yuya turns away from the defeated Obelisk Force and walks towards a temple, darkness still emanating from his body. Gong lets go of Aura and he wonders what is happening inside it. An explosion of particles echoes out from inside the temple, knocking Shay to the edge of the stairs. Gong is shocked to see Shay, and he wonders if Yuya is going to Duel him. Then he notices a weakened pillar crumbling beside where Yuya is walking towards, and he yells his friend's name as he runs forwards and dives on him. Aura covers her eyes in horror, and peeks out to see that Gong has pinned Yuya down to the ground while at the same time taken the weight of the pillar on his back. Yuya begins screaming and struggling, and Gong yells at Aura to hurry and go and get someone. Aura agrees and runs off in terror as Yuya continues to scream. Reed declares the finish and he continues the effects of his monsters; by returning "Knight Pasta" and "Princess Pudding" to his hand, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls for each card returned. Both "Fire Jinn" and "Iceberg Narwhal" explode, and then Reed activates his Trap Card, "Metabolic Storm", which when he destroys monsters through the effects of his "Royal Cookpal"s, inflicts the ATK of the destroyed monsters as damage. The storm blasts the increasingly worried Halil and Olga over, and Reed bows politely, hoping that they come dine with him again as their LP falls to zero. Teppei congratulates Reed on the win, and he greedily tells Halil and Olga to hand over their Pendulum Cards. Neither Halil or Olga are impressed given that Teppei didn't even Duel, but they hand the cards over regardless. Teppei states that he’s looking forward to working with Reed , calling him "partner", but turns to see Reed talking to Aura, having just been informed of Yuya's current state. Aura notices Teppei and snaps at him to come if he’s Reed's partner. Teppei’s confused reaction is cut off by the stream being stopped in the LID Center Court, infuriating the crowd, especially Reed’s fans after his win. Poor Nico Smiley can only offer a cobbled together explanation that a non-participant or a fan seems to have snuck into the Battle Royal. Yoko, however, remembers Aura from when she visited their house, and that she had mentioned Yuya. The Leo Corporation is unable to find Yugo, but Declan knows that the Duelist, who must have been from the Synchro Dimension, is likely the "Pawn of Fusion" that Shay spoke of. He orders his staff to find the Duelist, and the he asks Claude to update him regarding Yuya. Claude explains that Yuya has been moved to the Jungle Area by the people who found him. Birds flee from the Jungle Area as Yuya screams, thrashing his head while Gong, Reed, and Teppei pin his limbs to the ground, while the darkness that surrounded him has retreated. Reed asks how Yuya got like this, and Gong replies that he doesn’t know; it's like Yuya is possessed. Teppei nervously tells Gong no to describe it like that, but Yuya leans over and bites Teppei's hand (fortunately through his glove), causing Teppei to let go with a scream, receiving an uppercut from Yuya as the coup de grace before he grabs Yuya's wrist again. Teppei asks why he has to go through this, since he's not Reed's friend. Reed agrees, as he had only stayed with Tepeei because he’d thought that he would be able to improve his skills by Dueling many opponents. Now, he asks Teppei to help him help Yuya. Teppei asks how they would even do that, and Aura holds her crystal apple out over Yuya's head, explaining that first they need to determine what is possessing Yuya. Teppei asks if she can do that, and Aura explains that she’s the number one student at her school. She looks inside Yuya's soul, seeing two souls inside him, and something else deeper that is trying to overwhelm the other two. The others are surprised, and they ask what it is. Aura gasps that she doesn’t know, but it is a very terrifying existence. Teppei asks them not to scare him; and then Yuya bolts upright with a scream, before gasping and falling unconscious. Claude receives an update regarding Selena, whom the Fuma Ninja have captured and brought to the Iceberg Area. Declan mutters Selena's name. Hikage, Tsukikage, and Zuzu walk through the Iceberg Area, with Selena slung over Hikage's back and nosily telling him to let her go, protesting that she didn't need his help. Sweatdropping, Hikage eventually complies and releases her. Selena asks who the ninja are, since it doesn't seem like they're working with the Obelisk Force. Ignoring her, Hikage tells Tsukikage that he'll leave the situation here to them as there may be more nearby, and Hikage will go back to check the other situation in the Volcano Area. Tsukikage replies in the affirmative, and Hikage speeds away. Zuzu asks Tsukikage who the Obelisk Force were, and Tsukikage explains that from what he's been told, they are from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension. Shocked that Selena is being pursued by the Fusion Dimension, Zuzu decides that she must be Lulu after all, and she asks if she escaped on her own. Selena cuts her off by introducing herself, admitting that it’s true that the Obelisk Force are out to capture her, but she won't let it happen; even without Tsukikage's help, she would have fended them off by herself. Tsukikage scoffs and turns away. Zuzu asks why they are after her, and Selena replies that it's obvious; they are obeying the orders of the Professor. She explains that in Duel Academy, the orders of the Professor are absolute and they are not allowed to disobey them. But Selena did, in order to prove her own power. If she eliminates the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in the Standard Dimension, the Professor will regret not sending her to the front lines. Zuzu asks if that's why Selena Dueled Dennis, and Selena admits that she had the wrong idea about them. Eavesdropping from behind an ice wave on top of a nearby building, Dennis laughs to himself that he told her so. Zuzu realizes that Selena is from Duel Academy, and that by the front lines she means the Xyz Dimension and Selena confirms it. She laments that all of her comrades went to the Xyz Dimension and were able to display their skills honorably, but Selena alone was to stay behind as per the Professor's orders. Zuzu asks if Selena even knows what Duel Academy did to the Xyz Dimension. Selena doesn't reply, so Zuzu explains that Heartland, Lulu's homeland, was a peaceful place until the day that Duel Academy invaded, and she remembers Shay's explanation of the day. She explains that she heard that the members of Duel Academy laughed as if they were taking part in a hunting game. Meanwhile, Shay faces off against Sora in the temple, his previous attack having failed. Sora sneers at him while Shay grits his teeth. In the Volcano Area, Hikage stops on a rock to see Yuu Sakuragi and two of the Senior Team facing off against three of the Obelisk Force, who all control "Ancient Gear Hound Dog", while Yuu controls "Hierophant of Prophecy", and his fellows control "Naturia Gaodrake" and "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Hikage wonders where the other three of the six Duel Academy soldiers are. By the time Zuzu has finished her tale, the sun is setting and Dennis is still in hiding. Selena scoffs, calling it ridiculous that proud warriors of Duel Academy would laugh as if it were a game. Zuzu asks if they are lying, and Selena explains that Duel Academy has a noble objective; to make the four worlds become one. The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose, and eventually they will assimilate the Synchro Dimension and the Standard Dimension. All of the Duelists of Duel Academy were trained for that purpose, and prideful warriors like that would never do such things. Zuzu angrily asks what pride there is in bringing people grief, and Selena asks what they have to grieve over. The Xyz Duelists should have their own pride as well; even if they lost, if they fought with their all, they should be able to accept the consequences… Zuzu angrily grabs Selena by the shoulders, asking if she is telling them to accept it when their friends and families are hurt as well. Selena is confused, asking if the friends and families of the Xyz Duelists aren't Duelists themselves. Zuzu closes her eyes, explaining that Shay and Yuto are trying to rescue Lulu, Shay's little sister, from Duel Academy. Selena is surprised at this, and Zuzu states that Shay is the Xyz Remnant that Selena is after, so if Selena doesn't believe Zuzu, she should go and confirm it with Shay. In the Jungle Area, Reed spoons some soup into Yuya's mouth. Yuya slowly wakes up to see Gong, Reed, and Teppei staring down at him. Reed and Gong call his name, while Teppei complains that he’s had enough of occult things for one night. Yuya murmurs their names, and then Aura leans over him, calling him "Darling". Yuya is surprised to see Aura, and Aura cheers that Yuya is back to normal before tightly hugging him around the neck. Later, Teppei claims that the reason that Yuya got back to normal was because of his help; the soup that he just drank was made from fish that Teppei caught from the sea. He claims that while he doesn’t need thanks, if Yuya insists, he can give him all of his Pendulum Cards - and then he snaps, having only just realized that everyone is ignoring him as they listen to Yuya around a campfire. Yuya admits that the last thing that he remembers is the guys from Duel Academy showing up, turning the Knights of the Duel Disks into cards. Gong and Reed are shocked by the revelation that defeated Duelists are sealed into cards, and Yuya asks if he defeated the Obelisk Force. Gong explains that he did, by Xyz Summoning a dragon that he'd never seen before. The mention surprises Yuya. Aura, meanwhile, is examining Yuya through her crystal apple again, lamenting that she just can't see it; Yuya seems to be the normal Yuya. She explains to him that she previously saw another soul in him, and something else, a dark shadowy thing. Reed finds it hard to believe, and he asks if Aura mistook what she saw. Aura protests that she didn't, but then admits that she can't say for sure. The mention of another soul sparks something in Yuya, and he pulls out the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card, wondering if Yuto's soul is inside him. He realizes that the visions that he saw were the people of the Xyz Dimension, and that it was Yuto's anger that drove Yuya into his rage. And yet despite that, Yuto entrusted the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card to Yuya telling him to bring smiles with his Dueling, but why? Back at the Iceberg Area, Selena nods, stating that she'll meet with Shay and confirm if what Zuzu said is true. Zuzu nods, and then she excitedly suggests that they switch clothes. Selena is confused, and Zuzu points out that it would be a hassle if Duel Academy found Selena before she could find Shay. Selena realizes that Zuzu means to act as her double in order to draw the Obelisk Force away and Zuzu confirms it. Selena prepares to strip off her jacket, and Zuzu protests vehemently. Selena asks what she means, and Zuzu shoots a glare at Tsukikage's back, before telling Selena not to give her that, leading the confused girl behind a rock to change. She tells Tsukikage not to look, and Tsukikage stiffly agrees; as does the eavesdropping Dennis, who turns away and closes his eyes. Soon the two girls have switched clothes, retaining their hairstyles and ribbons, their bracelets and their Duel Disks. Zuzu explains that Shay wasn't in the Jungle Area or the Volcano Area, so that only leaves the Ancient Ruins Area, Selena finishes. Nodding at one another, the two girls run off in different directions. Dennis watches them go, and a light shines out in front of him. He turns to the light and smiles, commenting that it's just him? He tells Yuri that he's finally arrived. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow Yuya has 800 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position, and in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Red has 2500 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and no Set cards. Green has 4000 LP remaining, 6 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and no Set cards. Yellow has 4000 LP remaining, 5 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 7: Yellow As his opponent controls a monster, Yellow activates the effect of "Ancient Gear Hound Dog", inflicting 600 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 800 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", allowing him to treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to its Rank. He targets "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster he controls to the same as another monster on the field. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Odd-Eyes" ( 4 → 7). Yuya overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Since "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" was Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster treated as a Level 7 monster as an Overlay Unit, Yuya activates its effect, letting him destroy all Level 7 or lower monsters his opponent controls, and then inflict damage to his opponent equal to the total ATK of those destroyed monsters. The three "Hound Dogs" are destroyed (Red: 2500 → 1500 LP, Green: 4000 → 3000 LP, Yellow: 4000 → 3000 LP). He then activates the other effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to let it attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" attacks all three Obelisk Force members directly (Red: 1500 → 0 LP, Green: 3000 → 0 LP, Yellow: 3000 → 0 LP). Olga and Halil vs. Reed Pepper An unknown amount of time is skipped. Olga has 2400 LP remaining, 1 card in her hand, and controls in Attack Position. Halil has 1800 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position. Reed has 800 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls and in Attack Position. Reed's turn As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned monsters, Michio activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Napolitan", returning them to his hand to destroy the Summoned monsters. "Iceberg Narwhal" and "Fire Jinn" are destroyed. Michio then activates his face-down "Metabolic Storm", as monsters were destroyed by the effect of a "Royal Cookpal" monster this turn, he can inflict damage to their controllers equal to the total ATK of their monsters that were destroyed (Olga: 2400 → 0 LP, Halil: 1800 → 0 LP). Obelisk Force vs. Senior Division Lancers At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Each member of Obelisk Force controls an while the Senior Division Lancers control , and . Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The appearance of "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in this episode was most likely planned to coincide with Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 20th Remaster, which would air its fifth episode the day after this episode initially aired. That particular episode is the one where Weevil Underwood manages to Summon "Great Moth". In other languages